creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on the issues a bit. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta, if so, this guide has you covered. Archives ---- Mobile App Hey, I’m just sending this message out to active bureaucrats. I am with Wikia’s Community Development team. The mobile app team recently developed a mobile app for the Creepypasta Wiki which is super exciting. You guys have total control over the app and you can edit it using the page . I hope you don’t mind that I put a link to the app on your homepage. We’re trying to spread the word because more people using it means better traffic for you guys. If you guys do not like having that on your homepage you are totally welcome to take it down, we just thought it would be helpful. also: If you guys have any ideas on how to get more people using the app, we always appreciate hearing things like that. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:11, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Green Antarctica I've updated the M4R on the page, removing the part about chapters and formatting. I've left the part about reviewing and minor grammatical issues on though, since someone might want to help. When you want, you can remove it. MrDupin (talk) 15:17, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Quick question Hey Empy, was just wondering on how to do a certain thing. How does one link pastas together? I was planning on making a series and I'd like interested writers to be able to quickly access the next story. Thanks! -The Meta (AMarbleHornet (talk) 14:23, October 6, 2015 (UTC)) :Done. Jay Ten (talk) 14:49, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I'd like to know specific reasons why my creepypasta The Other Face of Love was deleted. Thanks. Lofasisko (talk) 04:30, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Hello again. So, I noticed that you've been making numerous blog posts on writing creepypastas. If you have the time to and know how to, could you make a blog post on how to make a pasta that makes the reader feel paranoid? I am soon going to start making a pasta with that sort of scare, but need some help. Thanks. Creeper50 (talk) 21:35, October 7, 2015 (UTC)Creeper50 Thanks or the advice. In the meantime, are there any active authors on this wiki who wrote stories that make you paranoid that I could ask for advice. Thanks. Creeper50 (talk) 21:44, October 7, 2015 (UTC)Creeper50 In that case, update me if you think of anyone. Thanks. Creeper50 (talk) 21:49, October 7, 2015 (UTC)Creeper50 Re: That's fine. Accidents can happen. Also if you haven't yet, make sure you vote on my blog. I'm hoping for it to be successful. BrianBerta (talk) 22:21, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Alright, so... I've already gotten a few deviant art submissions, so... would you be interested in OK'ing this contest idea of mine? I'd like to do one for every month with a varying theme. This month would be agape for various reasons, next month might be japanese legends or whatever I happen to think of that might prove interesting. Honestly, this is to thin down my choices for nominations of POTM. Much thanks, -The Meta (AMarbleHornet (talk) 23:24, October 8, 2015 (UTC)) Fair Enough I suppose your reasoning for turning this down is sound enough. I'm not sure if I would consider the costume contest relevant to this particular contest, but I sadly accept. However, I will still accept submissions from dA and post them on here (accredited to the original writer, of course, and with their permission). As for the monthly contest thing, who is to say that I'd lose interest so easily? I rather like things to keep me going, and if I lose interest, then poof, it's gone. I guess I'll ask an admin every month for permission, then. Creepy Art Contest Hello! I finished judging for the Creepy Art Contest: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rinskuro13/CREEPY_ART_CONTEST_September_2015#comm-503052 which ends (the judging period) tomorrow and Rins judged one of the six entries, while That Damn Batman hasn't judged any yet. If I recall correctly, both of them said they were going to be busy with university in October, however, I'm starting to sweat it and was wondering what is going to happen if both of them don't finish judging. Am I supposed to create a blog announcing the winners in such a scenario? If that is the case then should I do it on the next Wiki day (an hour and 12 minutes from now)? When 10/10 rolls around on my timezone, I'll probably be gone for most or all of the day due to a family event that I'm being forced to go to, hence some of my concern on how this is all going to play out. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 22:41, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, thanks for the quick response. I can agree with that, I'll go ahead and leave a reminder about the contest on both of their talk pages just in case, because the judging date shifted a time or two. If there is no response in a couple of days, I'll try and check back in with you on either Monday or Tuesday. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 23:02, October 9, 2015 (UTC) A Story MrDupin brought this to my attention, is Felix Visits Hawaii breaking any rules since it is from a book? I may have to remove my uploads from Dreamtigers by Jorge Luis Borges, since it's not that old compared to other works by authors on the wiki. I guess the copyright rule says that if something was published before 1977 and it was renewed, then it expires 95 years after the publish date. If it was not renewed then it enters the public domain. SoPretentious 02:30, October 10, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, thanks. I'll be removing the stories I uploaded from Dreamtigers since that author died in 1986. :SoPretentious 02:49, October 10, 2015 (UTC) ::It would seem to me that's the best rule to go by, since there's no way to tell if the copyright was not renewed (which that fact was mentioned on both sources; cornell and the one you provided) and that would be the only way the copyright would be expired. ::SoPretentious 02:57, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Shy is this on the wiki it's a fan theory and is not scary http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Ditto_Theory Ok on my last message I forgot to sign it so anyways take a look at this it's a fan theory and not scary http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Ditto_Theory--[[User:ATR2004|ATR2004]] (talk) 13:45, October 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Videos and You Awwww snaaaap! Thanks for the heads up! I'm so surprised! I knew I someone nominated me, but I didn't know I got narrated! XDDDD Umbrello (talk) 19:10, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Abominable I was wondering if you'd had time to read Foryeti Me Not yet. There's no rush if you haven't, I was just wondering, I know that Admining can be a ton of work (and you've got a job on top of that, if I recall correctly). I'm not trying to be a pest and I apologize if I am, I just didn't know if you had read it and not commented (I've been looking for some advice for my writing and haven't received much of it for my last few stories, so I'm worried about not improving). I'm writing my first sequel to a pasta now and I am going to give Stonehenge some love in it (I'm not saying it was aliens, but it was aliens). [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 04:52, October 11, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you :) If you are super tired or busy afterwords then don't worry about it. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 17:47, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Unfair Despite the fact that what you wrote on my deletion appeal page was oozing with unneccessary attitude, I'm going to do my best to be civil about this. What you wrote on my deletion appeal was unfair and you know it. Firstly, "bunching them all together and assuming they'd pass" is exactly what YOU told me to do. Just because they were uploaded and taken down (for vague, non-descript reasons, might I add) doesn't change their quality, which just a year ago you believed would be perfectly fine on a compilation page. You go on to use the logic that, since my deletion appeal a year ago was denied, this one should be denied? I don't understand how that makes any sense since this is a whole new page that, again, you suggested. The second half of your response is completely defensive, and only consists of you defending the quality of your stories. You use the logic that, since you held back certain stories, the ones you've posted must all automatically meet the criteria, but let's be honest, I did the same thing and that's not how it works. Listen, I don't think your stories are bad by any means, even the very short one I mentioned. Personally, I think you're a great writer who, for the most part, has been very helpful/supportive with my writing. What I want to know now is why you're being unfair towards my stories. Is it personal? Are you holding a grudge? I'm sorry if I was rude to you before. I'm sure I had my moments. But if this wiki is really dedicated to inspiring creative writing, can't you let that go and let my stories be accepted in the same way you believed they could a year ago? ColorlessAngelz (talk) 16:15, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Question Hello! I'm a first time poster here on the Wiki and my story was deleted. It was named "Daniel Woke Up". Could you elaborate on the manner in which it did not reach the quality standards? My gut feeling is the wall of text issue, which I have fixed, but I wanted to check with you before I re-uploaded it. I have read the Quality Standards and the So-your-story-got-deleted page. Get back to me whenever you have the time. Thanks! TwitchyFromCreepypasta.org (talk) 16:48, October 11, 2015 (UTC)TwitchyFromCreepypasta.org Why I'm Fighting This So Much I want you, Underscorre, and every other admin to understand why I'm fighting so much for this one particular page. For you guys, it's just one of countless pages that was created and deleted almost immediately, never to be looked at or considered again. For me, it's the basis of my creativity on this wiki. As you may recall, I have a passion, almost an obsession, with making short stories AKA "micropastas." This stems from the challenge that comes with finding the perfect combination and placement of words that create a feeling of horror in such few sentences, and is so good it's still able to meet the quality standards on this wiki (at least it did back when I was active a year ago). It took me eight months, and I still don't believe my individual stories were taken down for legitimate reasons, but I've accepted it enough to try and return to contributing to this wiki. The only issue is, since I know my stories were praised for their high quality, I know they deserve a spot on this wiki. That's where my micropasta collection page comes in. In order for me to move on, I need to know that when I make a great story, like I did in the past, it will go recognized on this wiki. The only way that'll happen is if that list is finally acknowledged for meeting the quality standards like you knew it would be a year ago. Not only that, but that page is also what I will use for a lot of my future contributions to this wiki. Since it's a micropasta list, that page is where I'll be adding all my future micropastas, which will be the majority of my stories. If that page isn't accepted, then that will cut out not only the majority of my stories, but ultimately cause me to lose a lot of my creative drive, and discourage me from using this wiki once again. Please understand that what I'm saying here comes from the heart. I am not trying to say I know better than all you admins, I'm simply explaining where I stand on this, and trying to plead my case as best I can. I hope you truly consider everything I'm saying here. Getting that page uploaded is my only hope for writing right now. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 17:27, October 11, 2015 (UTC) : Sorry to interfere, but you're not the only one who was in that case, but the others ended up dealing with it. Of course you take this at heart, but you can just retrieve the drafts of your pasta on Pastebin if I'm not mistaken, and you can make it better. There's only one way out; forward. : FrenchTouch (talk) RE: I was referring to this quote from my talk page: "Ok, but I will say that having a compilation would give you a little more leeway in terms of overall quality (as you know, micro pastas are judged fairly stringently), which you can update with new stories as they come to you. However it's your choice. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:09, January 31, 2015 (UTC)" This quote shows that you believe the quality of my stories would be more acceptable if they were grouped together. However, you are right that it doesn't show that you guaranteed they would be accepted, so I'm sorry for misquoting you. Now I want to ask you, putting all the past problems, arguments, and reuploads aside, do you think that my list of stories has enough quality to stay on this wiki? If so, I would like to have my deleted story appeal reconsidered, or if need be, I will type up another. As my previous message stated, this list is very important to me. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 17:44, October 11, 2015 (UTC) My Micropasta Collection Sorry, I didn't know about the "no reuploads even in an anthology" rule. If I had known, I would have gone through the deletion appeal right away. With that said, I still believe my story compilation should be approved on the deletion appeal page. I am not the user who posted three bad stories and then tried to reupload them all tied together. I've uploaded great stories that just so happened to be too short to reach quality standards on their own. So in my case, adding them into an anthology actually makes sense, and should give them a solid chance at meeting the wiki standards. I'll admit to the grammatical mistakes (such as "it's"). Some words I'm simply not used to. However, those can simply be fixed. That's no reason to take the list down. The time machine story isn't flawed, it simply takes a moment of thinking to understand. This story is intended to break the fourth wall, implying that the speaker came from only two days in our future, meaning the world is about to be engulfed by a black hole. If that's still not enough to meet that standards and wears on the overall quality of the list then fine, take it out, but it's still no reason to take down the whole list. Lastly I want to bring up one last point. Though I don't want to risk sounding disrespectful, I feel I must in order to have a shot at you appealing my deleted story. The stories in your compilation do NOT all stand on their own. The story I mentioned, Pillow Talk (I loved how my wife used to wake me up by whispering sweet nothings into my ear every morning. I didn’t enjoy her pillow talk as much the day after her funeral.) has a weak, cliche'd twist. In fact, the exact same "X does something familiar, X is revealed to no longer be around" twist is used in your "Living Alone" story (The worst part of living with roommates was hearing them moving around the house at all hours of the night. The worst part of living alone is still hearing those exact same sounds.) which would qualify it as using the same formula and thus worthy of deletion (like all the "using the Jeff the Killer formula" stories you admins deleted. The reason I make this point isn't to hate on you, but I understand, given the situation I'm in, if it comes off that way. The reason I bring this up is to show you that it's acceptable to keep a group of stories around even if all of them don't stand on their own. So now I ask, is there a way for me to appeal my story list? ColorlessAngelz (talk) 18:17, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Title Change for Casefile: 2Spooky My short story "Casefile: 2Spooky" was recently marked for review relating to a title change, and I was told to ask an admin to change it when I figured out a new title. So, could you please change the title to "The Port Risley Incident," which fits better with the original work it's from? Thanks! Tbok1992 (talk) 18:27, October 11, 2015 (UTC) critiques More details on Critiques if you'd like. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Alstinson/Critiques_returning Make like smile dog and spread the word. Re: The Wolf Man Yes, thank you. Re: M4R Hello, Oh okay thank you, I was searching for it, but it seems that I didn't search too well. Thanks for the clarification. FrenchTouch (talk) Problems with email Sorry to be a pain but Iv'e changed my E-mail and everytime I try to save it under prefrences It just doesen't save. If you could somehow fix this I would be greatful. The brochen specter (talk) 11:07, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Nevermind Don't do anything about my E-mail. Iv'e sorted it now. Just a problem with my computer. The brochen specter (talk) 11:09, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Pearl.avi If you could, can I have a link to this story and my critique? Thanks. Alstinson (talk) 01:45, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I created a pasta page(My Dad's Razor) yesterday, and well, you deleted it. After reading the provided links and such, I've edited a few things, but I was wondering what stood out to you as particularly bad in it, after this I'll probably take it to the writer's workshop. Before that though, I would really appreciate if you pointed out the specifics, to give me a bit of an idea of what to change. Thanks Thanks for your feedback, I really appreciate it. FFrooton (talk) 17:40, October 14, 2015 (UTC)FFrooton FFrooton (talk) 14:10, October 13, 2015 (UTC)FFrooton Hi Empty, My story "Miss Taken" was taken down from the writers workshop. This leads me to believe that some portion of it is forbidden. Please let me know if this is the case or any other issues that you see. Thanks for your help Ah. Thankyou. I must have accidentally posted it to the wrong forum. I should really not do this with my phone. My appologies. Creepypasta Contest Judging Good morning! I was wondering if you'd like to help us out with the contest by selecting the top ten short stories you'd like to include in the voting? We need the selection by Friday, the 16th. If not we can always select them ourselves, however we'd love for your input as well! Witnessme (talk) 17:07, October 14, 2015 (UTC) My last message on this subject I know that you admins don't wish to linger on this subject any longer, and I don't want to get banned again for "drama" so I'll make this my last message on the subject, as I was already halfway through typing out a message to you when my ban happened anyway. I want to focus only on two points. You declined my deletion appeal for, in essence, the reason "it would be wrong for users to expect the quality of their stories to change just because they group them together" yet you, in essence, stated to me long ago that the quality of my stories "wouldn't be judged as harshly if they were on a list." To me, your reason for denying my list sounds like a contradiction. You alternatively brought up the point that in the past several admins gave their reasons for my micropastas not meeting the QS. What you didn't mention was that far more people believed these pastas to be great, and these pro-deletion reasons were brought up at the last second to defend the admin who deleted them all overnight, and most of which, if not all, were based around personal preference such as "personally the story didn't scare me" and therefore weren't legitimate criticisms of their quality. That is why I feel your answer to my deletion appeal was unfair. Not only did my previous stories deserve to make the cut, but I added in new ones as well. If some stories fell short, they could just be taken out. Despite this, I don't wish to linger on this. I just wanted to properly plead my case without an admin silencing me. Instead, I want to humbly ask you for your help. I will create a thread in the Writer's Workshop to talk about, criticize and essentially fix my micropasta list. I will expand upon and alter it as necessary so that it doesn't count as a reupload, but I'll need some proper tips to get it done. That, and I'll need all the stories from the previously deleted list to copy/paste to the thread so others can view and criticize the list. Could you link them to me? Thank you ColorlessAngelz (talk) 21:09, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Asking for criticism How is it you decline my request to criticize my stories then, in the very same paragraph, claim to be dedicated to helping users improve the quality of stories on this site? The difference between now and when past "criticisms" (most of which were vague, rude comments that mainly consisted of "doesn't meet QS lol now don't argue") were offered to me is now I'm asking, in fact literally trying to make an entire thread, specifically for criticism on my list. Despite what you and a lot of other admins think I actually LIKE criticism. I enjoy getting input that will help me improve. The reason your, as well as many others, (legitimate or not) past criticisms may have been ignored is because they were surrounded by tons of drama with admins that made me skeptical of many peoples' intentions. Even now it's hard not to be paranoid, but I'm trying. The reason I pointed out how bitter your answer to my deletion appeal was is because you literally spent half the review being defensive about your own stories, which may have been mentioned to make a point but was irrelevant to the quality (AKA the reason the stories in it were taken down) of my list. I want your assistance because I think you're a great writer. The fact that you, like several other admins on this site,dislike me doesn't change that. If running it through deletion appeal is needed to avoid banning, but I've already tried, how should I go through with trying to get this done? Should I write an appeal for each individual story and simply state that when they're reuploaded that they'll be part of a list to make it better? Would that get approved? Would that count as submitting a deleted story appeal for the same story? I don't want to write an appeal if you think it'll just be declined, or get me in trouble. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 22:53, October 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: I just explained, twice, that I want criticism. I truly, in every way, shape and form, want criticism, both positive and negative. I don't care if all you have to offer is what's wrong with the stories. I. Want. To. Improve. Ignoring what I have to say here and refusing to help me really isn't helping your "I'm not angry" case. I created the thread on writer's workshop. If you ever want to stop by and offer your advice, big or small, feel free. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 23:46, October 14, 2015 (UTC) i didn't see how it fitted in the story category since it was just thoughts mashed together so i just posted it as a blog post骨架的 (talk) 01:36, October 16, 2015 (UTC) wait, blogs are meant to be made with feedback/responses in mind? shit骨架的 (talk) 02:10, October 16, 2015 (UTC) So, my story "Disturbed slumber" was deleted by you apparently. I am not mad, just puzzled. If possible I would like an explanation, and if my story was below the standards I would like to know how. Have a great day. Mooman645 (talk) 22:14, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me, I have a question. Could you try and answer the question on this post that I posted? Link to the post I posted. Thanks. Creeper50 (talk) 18:31, October 17, 2015 (UTC)Creeper50 For real You denied my story for nothing and now you want people to help you safe yours, are you serious when i said rewwrite this mean the background shouldn't being changing, so no i won't safe it. User:Pierre1987 A Quick Question I wanted to ask the reason why "Dead and Buried" was deleted? After reading your nifty guide am still unsure. Ps: Sorry for re-editing this over and over. Am not used to this type of format. BlueHero45 (talk) 09:45, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Costume Contest In the Costume Contest thread, you write "UPDATE: The contest is not open and accepting submissions." I think you meant to write "The contest is now open..." MrDupin (talk) 19:43, October 18, 2015 (UTC) :Jay ninja'd me with an edit. MrDupin (talk) 19:44, October 18, 2015 (UTC) I have just been informed of my pasta deletion due to no edit summary, I apologize about that it was my first time ever writing a pasta and I was not too sure on how to do an edit summary, is there a way to do that edit summary and bring that pasta back? Justlonely (talk) 02:45, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Hello I'm Leslie Bauer and earlier this hour it says you deleted my story. I'm not going to flip my shot on you but I must ask why? I just started my account 2 hours ago so if my story didn't meet up to the the standards I'm sorry. I tried to read everything so I could understand but I still don't get it. If you would kindly explain what I did wrong or understand that I'm new and confused and just give my story back that would be awesome. I've been waiting to publish my story Lunatic Leslie for sometime and do wish to continue. Thank you for reading. Leslie Bauer (talk) 03:56, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Leslie Bauer I'm sorry if I'm pissing you off but I can't sleep because I'm trying to figure out what I did wrong. Could you please give me my story back so I can fix it and be able to sleep? Thanks Leslie Bauer (talk) 04:28, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Leslie Bauer Ok thank you so much. So if I take this to writers workshop people will help me fix my story and then I can try to upload it fully? Leslie Bauer (talk) 13:03, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Leslie Bauer look i know it wasnt finished thats probably why it was deleted but could you answer why its below quality standards? is it because i used prypyat as a scene? did i use a cliche RedP99 (talk) 19:53, October 19, 2015 (UTC) the italics were ment to set a scene sorry about that, also i could've sworn i hit italic on some words and then it switches to regular text like i hit comma one time in my story then space it just stopped.(the italics were not on when i was typing. on the punctuation however thanks for pointing that out, i need to fix that and i have the story you took down saved so im going to go spell check,puncuation check,yada yada im going to see if i can fix it and have time to post it to here (typing on a keyboard is quick but damn sometimes it takes a awhile) so anyways thanks for telling me man! RedP99 (talk) 21:01, October 19, 2015 (UTC) TheNightOwl666 (talk) 19:15, October 20, 2015 (UTC)Why did you delete my Pasta? Was there something wrong with it?TheNightOwl666 (talk) 19:15, October 20, 2015 (UTC) https://www.facebook.com/keithsackboy Good sir, My name is demonJeff. I posted the story "The Legend of Suicide Hall" not too long ago. It has come to my attention that it was deleted. As you are a administrator, I figured you knew why it was deleted. If it was you that deleted it, then please note, that story was written by my sister. I let her use my profile for a story for a b-day present. So now that it was deleted, she has been crying herself to sleep. I guess she read some other stories... Also, if you would like to make a story with me, I am open to suggestions. My email is garmadan@verizon.net so you may send me a story or vice versa. Hope to hear from you soon! From, your creepy pal, --DemonJeff (talk) 23:48, October 20, 2015 (UTC)demonJeff Wait... third story? demonJeff P.S Can we work together? I love your stories! If you could please tell me what the Baby Cradle had that did not keep it up to quality standards: was it not scary? Not suspenseful? Not... what? Tell me please so I can change in the future. demonJeff P.S Now my sister hates me because of the story deletion. I understand the Suicide Hall incident, but the Baby Cradle? Why? P.P.S Please work with me!--demonJeff So. You already have a series. Well, I have one too! It's called "The Restricted" series. You can read it at dannysbookclub.weebly.com. If you read it, can you tell me if it is good enough to post on this wiki. Thanks! demonJeff P.S if you are free in the future, then tell me. I am always full of warped ideas! P.P.S my sister wants to post another creepypasta. Yes or no? I want your approval before I answer. Dude, English is not my 1st language. I am mostly German and was born there. So, I don't speak English that well. Okay? demonJeff When you have time, please check out my site! demonJeff My story was deleted I think it said something about formatting but im not really sure what you meant. How can I fix it? ShadowHawk5 (talk) 03:19, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for responding, Im rather awful with grammar and im a bit sleep deprived so that did not help matters. I got the idea when I was taking the trash up my driveway so I wrote it down while the idea was still fresh thats why it might have felt rushed. I will put it through the writers work shop thingy. ShadowHawk Solomon, Abraham, and Job Series I can't express how much I enjoyed this series. I feel this Biblical horror/science fiction genre is a fresh world that for the most part is mostly unexplored. In this area of literature, most people immediately think of demon possession, God is good, Angels are valiant protectors and the Devil is bad. Not every writer has the courage to twist those concepts. In my opinion, your short series was a standard for this type of topic. I have written two of these type of short stories. :Daemon :The Sounding of the Fifth Trumpet I would really be interesting in hearing your thoughts on those stories. Daemon actually made it into the top 10 for the recent short story contest. Since voting ended today, I waited to touch base. Thank you for taking the time to read this. take care KillaHawke1 (talk) 15:38, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Deleting Dead Sleep LIZBAC (talk) 00:26, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Exscuse me, I'm new here but why did you delete my pasta, "Dead Sleep?" I worked very hard on it and then you went and deleted it a few minutes after it was uploaded. I understand it didn't meet "quality standards," but what does that mean? Thank you. Rude The style of my piece is very informal. It's suppose to be told from the viewpoint of a madman. There's suppose to be random sentences thrown in there and jumping from the past to the present. If you can't appreciate my work then I will delete my account and post my story elsewhere. LIZBAC (talk) 00:47, October 22, 2015 (UTC) If you are not going to appreciate my piece, I'm leaving. Who do you think you are getting to tear apart people's pieces like this? People should be allowed to post what they want. This site is very, VERY rude. I hope you can forgive yourslef after all the dreams you crushed. Have a nice life. LIZBAC (talk) 01:01, October 22, 2015 (UTC) I didn't come here to be criticized by some weirdos on the internet. I came here to post my story and have fun. So thanks for ruining my night! I'm sure you're already aware that you upset a whole lot of people. It's a shame that you turn away a lot of excellent writers because YOUR ego is so big. Goodnight. Request For Critique I have just completed the latest chapter in The Last Day of October series. If you have time to review this story, I would very much like to hear some feedback from you. The Last Day of October--Short Hoggers --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 01:42, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Re:Request For Critique Okay, thank you --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 01:47, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Revised story question So my story is currently in writers workshop and I have been revising it so my question to you is when I feel its suficently revised can I just upload it since it was revised or do I have to tell you or another staff member first? ShadowHawk (talk) 21:29, October 22, 2015 (UTC)